looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bugs Bunny's Merry-Go-Around
''The Bugs Bunny's Merry-Go-Around ''is an 2017 animated special distribuited by Warner Bros. Animation and directed, produced by Pablo Solis ''and written by Pablo Solis, Friz Freleng and Chuck Jones, the first time he are in the same movie. The movie is an compilation film as an "wrap-around". Plot In an "hunt park", Bugs lives in secretly in a hole down, with his friend, Daffy, who fights with he when a hunter go to, well, hunt. This pass with Elmer Fudd, Bugs remembers what Daffy lures Elmer Fudd to Bugs Bunny's burrow, and watches from aside when Elmer attempts to shoot Bugs. But Bugs informs Elmer that it isn't rabbit season, but instead duck season. Daffy emerges, irate, and attempts to convince Elmer that Bugs is lying. Their conversation breaks down into Bugs leading Daffy to admit it is duck season by a number of verbal plays. Their conversion breaks down into Bugs leading Daffy to admit it is duck season by a number of verbal plays and reverse psychology, for example: '''Bugs': "Duck season!" Daffy: "Wabbit season!" Bugs: "Duck season!" Daffy: "WABBIT SEASON!" Bugs: "Duck season!!" Daffy: "WABBIT SEASON!!" Bugs: (reversing the flow) "Wabbit season!" Daffy: "DUCK SEASON!!!" Bugs: "Wabbit season!!!" Daffy: "I say it's duck season, and I say FIRE!" Once Daffy admits it is duck season, Elmer fires his shotgun at Daffy, causing the duck to suffer a temporary setback before he tries again. This repeats multiple times during the short, with Daffy trying different ploys to get Elmer to shoot Bugs, but Bugs continues to outwit him. After Daffy is shot for the third time, he walks away. Elmer tries to shoot him, but no more shells come out of his gun. Thrilled, Daffy comes back and grabs Elmer's gun to make sure, only to be shot with the last shell. Daffy then sees a sign that Bugs has nailed to a tree saying "Duck Season Open". As he sees Elmer approaching, he disguises himself as Bugs, telling him that it's duck season. Bugs then appears disguised as Daffy, complete with webbed feet and fake bill, and asks Daffy why he thinks it's duck season. Daffy points at the tree where he previously saw the "Duck Season Open" sign. However, the sign nailed to that tree now reads "Rabbit Season Open", implying that Bugs replaced the signs. Elmer, of course, shoots Daffy. After Daffy gets blasted, he goes up to Bugs and says, "You're desthpicable!" The two walk away, getting out of their costumes as Daffy rants to Bugs how despicable he is. Bugs then begins to read duck recipes from a cookbook and Daffy does the same with a rabbit recipe cookbook. Elmer tells them he's a vegetarian and only hunts for the sport of it (although, in previous episodes, it has been stated that he was hunting Bugs for rabbit stew or the like). Outraged, Bugs gets in Elmer's face and claims "Oh, yeah? Well, there's other sports besides huntin', ya know!?" Daffy then offers to play tennis. Elmer blasts him again, then begins shooting and chases both of them all the way to the rabbit hole. Bugs comes out of his hole and accuses Elmer of "hunting rabbits with an elephant gun", suggesting Elmer shoot an elephant instead. Just as Elmer is considering it, a huge elephant appears from literally nowhere, threatens Elmer in a Joe Besser voice ("You do and I'll give you SUCH a pinch!") and preemptively pounds him into the ground before striding off. Elmer finally loses patience and decides to take out both Bugs and Daffy. Daffy comes into the scene, disguised as a hunting dog and Bugs comes in as a lady hunter. When Daffy bites Elmer, Bugs' ear reveals and Elmer sees through their disguise and threatens to finish them off. Elmer finds the two arguing by a tree with a sign that starts with the words "Rabbit Season"; Bugs and Daffy continue to pull off the sign to alternatively reveal it is "Duck Season" or "Rabbit Season" until they hit a final sign, proclaiming it to be "Elmer Season". The tables now turn, as Bugs and Daffy, dressed as hunters, begin to chase Elmer, telling the audience to be "vewwy, vewwy quiet...we're hunting Elmers!" with Daffy imitating Elmer's laugh. After this Bugs and Daffy get out of their houses and go out, to the city, he is waiting of what the transit signal gets green, but when finally get in the colour, Sylvester and Tweety pass chase it, what upset Bugs and Daffy. In the edifice, Sylvester and Tweety enter in his house, but Sylvester falls over the window, come back to the house. After chase it of the afternoon to the night, Granny says it's time to sleep and nothing can make loud sound. In the morning, Sylvester open all the windows and put in ON the light, and Sylvester catches Tweety and is about to eat him when Clarence advises against it. He claims it will lead to addiction and hands Sylvester a business card for Birds Anonymous. Sylvester goes to a meeting and hears the testimony of several cats and decides to kick the habit. Back home, he turns on the television, but a cooking program featuring a roast bird tempts him. He turns on the radio to distract himself, but it plays "Bye Bye Blackbird" and "When the Red Red Robin Comes Bob-bob-bobbin' Along". He handcuffs himself to the radiator so he can't reach Tweety, but desire overcomes him and he pulls it right off the floor. He grabs the bird but just as he is about to pop it in his mouth, Clarence shoots a plunger in Sylvester's face to stop him. That night, Sylvester can't sleep because he is in withdrawals. "Just one," he rants, "I'll quit after just one more." He grabs Tweety and Clarence stops him again by pouring alum in his mouth, which makes him pucker so much that he physically cannot fit Tweety inside. Sylvester starts to cry about his situation, so Clarence demonstrates how to love birds without eating them. He plants a kiss on Tweety's head, but the taste of the bird overcomes him and he starts chasing Tweety himself. Sylvester catch hardly to Clarence and kick out he to an trash cube. In the same departament, his Bugs who calls Daffy what he going to the wild west for postule it as mayor, in the airport, Bugs takes the plane and go to Wick-Oury(an city what is next to the wild west. In the wild west, Yosemite Sam is running for mayor saying "There's enough fresh air and sunshine in this great country of ours for everybody- and I'll see to it, that you'll get your share!"). Bugs Bunny is underneath the podium drinking carrot juice when Sam makes a pledge to make good on his previous promise to rid the town "of every last rabbit" if elected. Bugs then decides he needs to fight against Sam by running against him for mayor. Bugs proceeds to quickly try and win the townspeople over (including referencing Theodore Roosevelt's famous "I speak softly, but carry a BIG stick!" quote). However, Sam, declaring that he speaks loud and carries "a bigger stick, and I use it too!" has more than a few tricks up his sleeve. He steals Bugs' cigar stand, sends a boxful of army ants to steal all of Bugs' food, and rigs explosives (in, for instance, a piano and by the front door of Bugs' campaign office), all of which backfire on him. A campaign slogan seen on a pro-Bugs banner says that the candidate is "Loyal, Lovable, Literate." (Bugs switches his "SMELLO" cigars with five-cent ATOM Explosive Cigars {"You Will Get A BANG Out Of This"}, hides a dynamite stick in a watermelon, pretends that a pretty girl called Emma who loves Sam is at his door, and misplays the piano tune on purpose to infuriate Sam, who plays it right and falls for his trap for the fourth time.) In the end, because they were too busy fighting with each other, they don't notice until it is too late that the mayorship has been won by a literal "dark horse" candidate: a chestnut-coloured mare! The two then play a game of Russian Roulette. Bugs shoots himself, but misses and Sam get shot in the head, leaving Sam angry and saying "I hate that rabbit!". So Sam chase it again. and walking again into Wick-Oury and go again to his home. In the home, Bugs looks for the window how are building an edifice and he says "Can he makes minus loud sound?". In the construction, a construction worker finds Michigan J. Frog in a box and sees him singing. Hoping for fame and fortune, he takes the frog to see a talent agent. However, Michigan won't sing in front of the agent. He then sees a theater for rent, takes out his life savings, and has Michigan sing on stage. Michigan keeps singing until the curtain opens, to which the audience boos when Michigan won't sing in front of them. Michigan continues singing when nobody except its owner is around, eventually getting his helpless finder committed to a psych home. Afterwards, he, broken and wasted by his failed attempts, puts the frog back in the box and into a construction site that's being made into a building. In 2056, the building is taken apart by another man who finds the frog, sees him singing, and then attempts to make money off the frog. Bugs says what is time to sleep, so call his nephew, Clyde, if he want to sleep with he, Clyde say yes, and before Clyde and Bugs sleep, he questing to Clyde if he wants to look his scrapbook, Clyde, excited, say yes. Bugs Bunny and his nephew Clyde Bunny are sitting on a couch looking at a scrap book depicting various photographs and newspaper clippings of Bugs. In this cartoon Clyde is unnamed. Segment one has Clyde asking if Uncle Bugs was a baseball pitcher and Bugs replying that he was "the best". This segment uses clips from "Baseball Bugs", though Bugs refers to the opposing team as "The Boston Argyle Socks" rather than the Gas-House Gorillas. Bugs does not reveal the conclusion of his baseball hit but when his nephew asks what happened, Bugs replies that he went into Vaudeville. Segment two uses a clip from "Stage Door Cartoon". Bugs' nephew then asks what happened with the act and Bugs says he broke it up because "my partner demanded equal billing" and then adds that "there was more money in boxing anyway". Segment three has Bugs telling his nephew that he fought "The Champ" at "Madison Round Garden". Two clips from "Rabbit Punch" are used. By Round 110 Bugs says the fight ended because "along came the war". In segment four, a reanimated clip from Falling Hare in Friz's unit is shown as Bugs explains that he was a test pilot assigned to a supersonic aircraft (an anachronism since it wasn't until 1947 that genuinely supersonic aircraft were developed). He further explains that while flying the aircraft something went wrong and it heads toward the ground, nose first, then stops a few inches from impact because the plane "ran out of gas". In the last segment, Bugs' nephew looks at him with admiration and says: "Gosh, Uncle Bugs, you've been everyplace, I guess...except the moon", when Bugs replies that he's been there too, and points to newspaper clipping in the scrapbook. Then a clip from "Haredevil Hare" is shown. Bugs then begins to explain that he was lucky that he had plenty of carrots, because it took scientists 22 years to build a ladder to reach him. After the moon story Bugs' nephew looks at him with unimpressed skepticism, prompting Bugs to reply: "Don't you believe me? Why if every word I've said isn't true, I hope I'm run over by a streetcar", and suddenly a streetcar appears in the room and runs over Bugs. He then looks at his alarmed nephew and says: "I suppose you don't believe I was run over by a streetcar!". Bugs and Clyde are sleeping, and the next day, Clyde go to his house with his mother, Bugs looks out for the window, but is discover what all was an book tale named "BUGS BUNNY'S MERRY-GO-AROUND". Used Cartoons * Rabbit Fire! ''(Bugs's remember in the Hunt Park) * ''Birds Anonymous (Sylvester and Tweety chase it, but Clarence stop Sylvester) * Ballot Box Bunny (Bugs's travel to the Texas town) * One Froggy Evening (Bugs look how are building an edifice, beginning the short) * His Hare Raising Tale ''(Clyde visit Bugs for sleep. '''NOTE: The clips from ''Baseball Bugs, Haredevil Hare, Rabbit Punch, Stage Door Cartoon ''and ''Falling Hare ''don't count as used cartoons)' Category:Movies